O Fim da Espera
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Na noite de Natal, Ikki toma a decisão que vai mudar sua vida. Ikki e Minu. Fic participante do Desafio da Comunidade Ikki e Minu.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Euzinha aqui escrevo apenas pelo puro prazer de imaginar situações com os queridos personagens que o tio criou.**

**O FIM DA ESPERA**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

_Ai, quem me dera percorrer estrelas._

_Ter nascido anjo e ver brotar a flor._

_Ai, quem me dera uma manhã feliz._

_Ai, quem me dera uma estação de amor.(1)_

Vinte e quatro de dezembro. Para Minu, era apenas um dia como qualquer outro. Tinha de acordar cedo, dar as ordens na cozinha do orfanato, acordar as crianças, levá-las para o banho, ajudar os menores a se vestirem. Eiri também já estava acordada e realizava as mesmas tarefas com o grupo que era de sua responsabilidade. Pouco tempo depois, o refeitório já estava cheio e uma algazarra se podia notar ao longe. As crianças tomavam café com avidez antes de irem para o ginásio, onde passariam o dia, junto com recreadores da Fundação. Saori queria proporcionar um dia diferente para eles, com brincadeiras e lanches especiais e, ao final, distribuição de presentes.

Quando as crianças finalmente saíram, Minu e Eiri sentaram-se no sofá por alguns poucos minutos, antes de recomeçarem o trabalho.

- Ufa! Quando eles saem dá um alívio, não? - Eiri perguntou, passando a mão sobre a testa.

- Dá sim. Mas só por alguns minutos! Ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer - respondeu Minu, já se levantando. - Eu vou dar uma arrumada na sala e depois temos que sair para fazer as compras para a ceia de Natal das crianças. Tatsumi já trouxe o dinheiro.

- Ah, sim. Essa parte é boa! Adoro ir ao mercado. Será que podemos pedir a algum dos cavaleiros de bronze para ir conosco? Eles estão lá na mansão Kido.

Minu sorriu.

- Você quer dizer "pedir ao Hyoga para ir conosco", né?

- Ah, por que não? Ele não faz nada mesmo. Podíamos chamar o Seiya também.

- Não - Minu respondeu enfática. - Nada de Seiya.

- Ué? O que foi? Até poucos dias atrás você se derretia por ele!

- Já passou – ela disse, deixando claro que não queria se estender no assunto.

- Amor não passa assim – Eiri insistiu.

- Eu cansei de esperar por ele, entendeu? Cansei. Não quero mais.

- Está bem, está bem, mas vou chamar o Hyoga de qualquer jeito! – Eiri disse e saiu correndo para perto do telefone.

-I -K -K -I -&-M -I -N -U-

Na Mansão Kido, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun jogavam dominó. Ikki observava tudo de um canto.

- Tem certeza de que não quer jogar? - perguntou Shiryu. - Daqui a pouco vou sair com Shunrei e vai ficar faltando um.

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm mmmmmm! - Seiya exclamou, deixando Shiryu vermelho.

- Dominó é um jogo para idiotas - Ikki disse.

- Não é não – Shiryu retrucou. - É o jogo dos sábios. Nos mosteiros chineses é utilizado para desenvolver a capacidade de raciocínio dos monges.

Ikki não ficou convencido.

- Que monge o quê? Os monges também são uns idiotas. Qualquer um que faça votos de castidade é.

- Você está mais azedo que o normal hoje. O que é que há? - Shiryu perguntou, mas Ikki deu de ombros, deixando-o sem resposta.

Tatsumi se aproximou, trazendo o telefone para Hyoga.

- É a senhorita Eiri – anunciou o mordomo.

- Olha, é a patroa do Hyoga! - bradou Seiya. – Vamos ver quais são as ordens...

- A sua "patroa" é muito mais mandona que a minha, Seiya.

- Poxa... pior é que é verdade... – consolou-se o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Hyoga se afastou um pouco e conversou com Eiri. Logo depois, retornou à mesa.

- Ela nos chamou para ir ao mercado.

- Como assim "nos chamou"? – indagou Seiya. - Ela não é sua namorada?

- É, mas sei lá, parece que ela e Minu querem ajuda com as coisas da ceia das crianças.

- Eu não posso. Já disse que vou sair com a Shunrei – Shiryu apressou-se em dizer.

- É, eu também não – Shun também disse. – A June ficou de vir para cá. Desculpa, Hyoga.

- A Saori disse para eu não sair de casa... – Seiya também se esquivou.

- Você vem, Ikki? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Odeio supermercados...

- Eu nem sei por que ainda pergunto e...

- Mas eu vou – Ikki disse, surpreendendo a todos. Estou precisando comprar umas coisas.

- Você está estranho... – afirmou Hyoga, mas achou melhor não pensar nos motivos de Ikki agir assim.

Os dois foram até o orfanato, onde Minu e Eiri já estavam esperando.

- Que demora, hein? - Minu comentou com Eiri, quando eles já se aproximavam, entretanto ainda estavam a uma distância que não dava para ouvir o que elas diziam. - Você tinha que chamar seu namorado?

- Está dizendo isso porque o Seiya não veio, né? – Eiri retrucou. – E ainda diz que não gosta dele.

- E não gosto mesmo. Achei ótimo ele não ter vindo.

- É, mas o Ikki veio – Eiri insinuou travessa.

- Ah, ele é um chato! – Minu retrucou, com ênfase além da necessária.

Quando eles dois se aproximaram, Hyoga beijou Eiri. Minu olhou o beijo com um pouquinho de inveja.

- Vamos? - ela disse, interrompendo o casal.

Depois que Seiya começou a namorar Saori, Minu passou por uma fase de sofrimento intenso e aparentemente irremediável. Isso até o dia do aniversário de Shun, quando todos foram jantar fora e Ikki se sentou defronte a ela na enorme mesa. Só então ela percebeu como era bonito o cavaleiro de Fênix. Aquela cicatriz na testa era inevitavelmente charmosa. Inegáveis também eram sua personalidade extremamente forte e o mau humor galopante. Mesmo assim, ele era um homem interessantíssimo. Ela lembrou-se da conversa que teve com ele naquele dia.

- Então, Ikki, está gostando da comida? - ela tentou puxar assunto com ele.

- É cara e sem gosto – ele retrucou, sem levantar os olhos do prato. - Prefiro os petiscos da feirinha de artesanato.

Minu persistiu.

- Ah, os petiscos são bons, mas de vez em quando faz bem comer algo diferente.

- Não gosto de coisas diferentes.

- Ai, custa ser um pouco menos intragável? – ela indagou, impaciente com tamanho mau humor.

- Problema seu se não gosta do meu jeito.

Ao lembrar essa passagem no restaurante, Minu pensou:

"Não. Ikki não! Nunca! Jamais! Ele pode ser lindo, charmoso, alto, forte, pode ter essa voz sensual, mas não vale a pena! Não vale! Esqueça esse sujeito."

- Minu! – Eiri chamou.

- Quê? – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça e tentando afastar os pensamentos.

- Já chamei você cinco vezes! - Eiri exclamou, puxando a amiga pelo braço. - Está no mundo da Lua? Vamos, garota!

- Ah, vamos, vamos. Não precisa me puxar.

Eiri e Hyoga foram na frente, sempre de mãos dadas, deixando Ikki e Minu para trás. Distraída, Minu tropeçou e quase caiu.

- Melhor prestar atenção senão vai acabar quebrando os dentes.

- Argh! Você é tãããão gentil, Ikki!

- Essa é uma das minhas muitas qualidades – ele riu.

- Qualidades? Me poupe.

O restante do caminho até o supermercado foi feito em silêncio. Um silêncio emburrado e constrangedor. Para Minu, claro. Ikki pensava no que faria depois da ceia de Natal, já que ele odiava a data. Não era católico, achava Papai Noel um retardado que só sabia falar "Ho!Ho!Ho!" e achava que todas as árvores de Natal, com aqueles penduricalhos horrorosos, dariam uma bela fogueira. A única coisa que valia a pena era a comida que faziam. Por isso, participaria da ceia do orfanato e depois, com certeza, desapareceria, como já era de costume. No supermercado, deu logo um jeito de desgarrar-se do grupo.

- Aquele imprestável não veio nos ajudar? Por que sumiu? - Minu se perguntou, irritada.

- Ele é assim mesmo. Quando dá na veneta, ele some - explicou Hyoga.

- Esse seu amigo, hein, Hyoga? Ninguém merece.

Quando as compras já estavam quase terminadas, Ikki apareceu.

- Vamos? - ele disse com um sorriso cínico estampado na face.

- Por que sumiu? - Minu perguntou.

- Porque eu quis. Você é chata, hein?

- E você é grosso!

- Sou mesmo. Eu vim pra ajudar a carregar as compras, não para pagar a conta. E dê-se por muito satisfeita por eu ter vindo.

- Satisfeita? Era melhor que não viesse. Vamos logo, Eiri! Pare de chamegos com o Hyoga! - Minu bufou e saiu pisando duro, carregando algumas sacolas. Eiri e Hyoga seguiram-na e Ikki, por sua vez, seguiu os três. Quando chegaram ao orfanato, Ikki não perdeu a chance de perturbar Minu mais uma vez.

- Cuidado para não estragar a comida com essa sua cara de limão azedo.

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou eu quem vai fazer a comida. Em segundo, cara de limão azedo tem você.

- Para, Ikki – disse Hyoga. - Você perturba demais a Minu. Desse jeito fica parecendo que quer alguma coisa com ela.

- Eu e essa doida? Ainda tenho algum juízo.

Minu, que ainda estava por perto, acabou ouvindo o comentário de Ikki.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você! - Eiri disse, tocando o ombro de Minu.

- Gosta nada. Esse idiota não gosta de ninguém. E vamos logo arrumar levar as coisas para a cozinha.

- E você gosta dele! – Eiri constatou. - Você não me engana!

- Para!

- Gosta, sim!

-I -K -K -I -&-M -I -N -U-

Mais tarde, durante o almoço na mansão Kido, Ikki manteve o semblante fechado.

- Que bicho mordeu você nessas compras? - perguntou Shun, estranhando a cara de poucos amigos do irmão.

- Bicho nenhum - retrucou Ikki, pensativo e seco.

- Não foi um bicho, Shun. Foi a Minu - comentou Hyoga, rindo maliciosamente. Ikki se levantou da cadeira e fez menção de avançar sobre o louro. Shiryu também se levantou e segurou o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Calma, cara - Shiryu disse, segurando Ikki.

- Se eu realmente quisesse quebrar a cara desse pato, você não me impediria.

- Eu sei que não, mas fica calmo.

- Perdi a fome - ele disse, antes de sair derrubando a cadeira no chão.

- Apaixonou-se por ela. Está mais do que na cara - Hyoga disse. - Só não sei por que essa relutância em admitir uma coisa tão simples.

- Pra ele não é simples, Hyoga - Shun tentou explicar.

- Eu sei melhor do que ele o que é perder uma pessoa querida, mas estou aqui, levando minha vida, não estou?

- Já chega. Não vamos ficar fofocando sobre a vida do Ikki. Ele sabe o que faz – Shiryu disse, encerrando o assunto.

No jardim da mansão, Ikki sentou-se sob a sombra de uma árvore.

- Quem diria que eu me apaixonaria por aquela maluca? – ele se perguntou. - Gosto de mexer com ela, mas pensei que ia ficar só nisso.

Lembrou de todos os momentos em que perturbou a jovem e assustou-se ao perceber que pensava nela com carinho.

- É, eu gosto mesmo dela. Aquela doidinha me pegou...

Ele parou de falar ao lembrar-se de Esmeralda. Sempre que cogitava a possibilidade de se envolver com alguém, lembrava-se daquela que tinha sido seu primeiro amor.

- Acho que ela gostaria de me ver feliz... Eu não posso continuar assim. Vou passar a vida inteira sozinho? Isso vai mudar. E vai ser hoje...

-I -K -K -I -&-M -I -N -U-

À noite, no orfanato.

- Tudo pronto, mesa posta, crianças arrumadas, só faltam os rapazes chegarem - Eiri disse, olhando Minu tentar distrair os pequenos.

- É, mas não quer vir me ajudar aqui? – Minu berrou. – Eles estão indóceis! Querem atacar a comida antes da hora.

- Deixa que eu resolvo. Criançadaaaaaaa! Olha a bala! - a loira disse, balançando um pacote de guloseimas. As crianças esqueceram o jantar e correram até ela.

- Bala, Eiri? - Minu censurou a colega, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Vai tirar o apetite deles!

- Vai nada! Eles gostam!

- Deixa as crianças em paz - uma voz disse, atrás de Minu. - Você devia aceitar uma bala também. Quem sabe adoçaria a sua vida?

- Ikki? Achei que não viesse - surpreendeu-se Minu ao ver o cavaleiro.

- Tive vontade de vontade de vir.

- E os outros?

- Ainda estão se arrumando. Parecem moças! Só para pentear aquele cabelão Shiryu leva meia hora.

- Você, pelo visto, arrumou-se muito rápido - Minu disse, irônica.

- Claro. Meu charme é natural, não preciso me arrumar.

- Sei... Olha, por favor, não estou a fim de brigar na noite de Natal. Então, sente, fique quietinho e se comporte até seu irmão chegar para tomar conta de você.

- Não me trate como uma de suas crianças! Eu não sou o Seiya.

- O que tem o Seiya?

- Acha que eu não sei que gostava dele?

- É, mas eu não gosto mais. E além do mais, isso não é da sua conta.

- Acha que eu também não sei que é de mim que você gosta?

- Para com isso!

Ele segurou o braço dela com firmeza suficiente para não deixá-la escapar, sem machucá-la, entretanto. Olhando-a nos olhos, Ikki aproximou o rosto do dela.

- Se me beijar aqui dentro eu te mato - ela disse, incisiva.

- Hum... se for em outro lugar não me mata?

- Mato de qualquer jeito! Experimente!

- Você é quem manda - e beijou-a intensamente. Ela não resistiu e correspondeu ao beijo. A trilha sonora foi um "oooooooooooooooh" emitido pelas crianças, quando perceberam a cena.

- Ué? A tia não gostava do Seiya? - Akira perguntou a Makoto.

- Mudou, né? - Makoto respondeu. - O Fênix é mais forte.

- É nada! O mais forte é o Seiya! – Akira retrucou.

- Ih... esse Ikki é ousado... - admirou-se Eiri.

- Poxa, ainda estão beijando! – Mimiko disse, olhando com curiosidade.

- Eca. Nunca vou fazer isso. É nojento! - outra criança disse, esfregando a boca com uma das mãos.

- Todo mundo faz isso quando cresce... - Mimiko explicou, com ares de sabichona.

- Ehr... crianças, a tia Eiri vai jogar mais balas! - Eiri disse, tentando desviar a atenção das crianças.

- Que bala o quê, tia? A gente está vendo o beijo! - Makoto gritou.

Ikki separou seus lábios dos de Minu sorrindo vitorioso. Ela, por sua vez, não sabia se ardia de raiva, de vergonha ou de amor.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? - ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Odiei - respondeu Minu, respirando fundo.

- Você não sabe mentir.

- Eu não gostei mesmo. Além do mais, olha a vergonha que estou passando... como é que vou encarar as crianças depois disso?

- Eu resolvo o problema. Seguinte, galerinha, a tia Minu está namorando o tio Ikki!

Outro "ooooooooooooooh" ecoou, junto com aplausos efusivos. Eiri olhava para Minu incrédula.

- Não é nada disso! - bradou Minu, batendo no peito de Ikki. - Eu não estou namorando esse animal!

- Não é o que parece - Eiri disse, colocando mais lenha na fogueira. Minu não gostou:

- Eiri! Não complica mais as coisas.

- Ela é tímida, galerinha – Ikki continuou. - Claro que estamos namorando, Minu. Pode falar.

- Nãoooo!

- Vamos ver se não.

Ikki tomou-a mais uma vez nos braços e beijou-a com ainda mais ardor. As crianças vibraram. Nesse momento, os demais convidados para a ceia de Natal chegaram ao orfanato.

- Opa... chegamos bem na hora do show! - Seiya disse, ao ver os dois ainda se beijando.

- Será que o Ikki está bem? - preocupa-se Shun. - Ele não é de fazer essas coisas assim na frente de todo mundo?

- Ele está ótimo, Shun. Passou a manhã enchendo o saco da Minu. Eu sabia que ia dar nisso. - explicou Hyoga.

- Bom pra ele! Não tem nada melhor que amar alguém - Shiryu disse, e olhou ternamente para Shunrei.

- E então? Estamos namorando ou não estamos? - Ikki perguntou a Minu. - Vou ter que repetir a dose?

- Estamos - admitiu Minu, extremamente corada, vencida pelos beijos do cavaleiro.

- Ótimo – ele disse e beijou-a outra vez.

As crianças aplaudiram euforicamente. Os amigos comemoraram por Ikki finalmente ter encontrado alguém a quem amar, mesmo que o namoro tivesse começado de forma tão inusitada. Durante a ceia, o novo casal foi o assunto da vez, mas logo deram uma escapulida para o pátio do orfanato.

- Isso é sério mesmo? - Minu perguntou enquanto segurava a mão de Ikki.

- Muito. Eu não pensei que fosse dizer isso a alguém que não fosse a Esmeralda, mas... eu te amo, Minu. - ele disse, calma e firmemente.

- Eu também te amo - ela respondeu com a mesma certeza. E os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, sentados no banquinho do pátio. O frio intenso não os incomodava. Vez ou outra trocavam beijos apaixonados.

- Seremos o assunto da semana - riu Ikki.

- Pois é, e a culpa é todinha sua. Quem mandou me pedir em namoro daquele jeito?

- Você bem que gostou!

- É... gostei, foi impetuoso... - ela admitiu, a contragosto.

- Eu sou impetuoso.

- Espero que seja só comigo, porque eu sou ciumenta! Estou avisando.

- Eu imaginei que fosse. Ah, já estava esquecendo.

- O quê?

- Odeio Natal, Papai Noel e todas essas bobagens... mas Feliz Natal, Minu.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor - ela respondeu, abraçando-o.

Do lado de dentro do orfanato, crianças e adultos espremiam-se nas janelas para observá-los.

- Eles combinam, não acham? - Hyoga perguntou.

- Combinam, sim - Seiya respondeu. - Fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado um amor.

- Mais que por ela, fico feliz pelo meu irmão. Finalmente ele vai conseguir começar a viver... - Shun disse, com os olhos marejados.

- É, finalmente - concordou Shiryu.

**FIM**

(1) _(Toquinho/Vinicius de Moraes)_

-I -K -K -I -&-M -I -N -U-

_Agradecimentos especiais para a minha beta-reader, Nina Neviani, que revisou tudo ontem! Beijos para ela e para todo mundo! Estou beijoqueira hoje!_

_Xau!_

Chiisana Hana


End file.
